The present invention generally relates to providing processing image data and more particularly, to a system, method and computer program product for processing images and image related data and for performing actions based on the results of the processing.
There is a need to process images and image related data to harvest meaningful information therefrom and to use that information in a productive manner. Some embodiments of the present invention provide means for satisfying one or more of these needs and/or providing other solutions.